The Kid
by H. Mo
Summary: [publicação provisória] uma vignette sobre a vida de Michael Popper, vulgo The Kid.


¶ **THE KID  
**

(provisoriamente)**  
**

a **matrix** fanfic  
by **hollymoon**.

_'Kid's Story': Animatrix segment.  
www. youtube. com/watch?v=QcuUbeqCY6c  
(sem espaços)_

۟

۟۟۟۟۟

.

* * *

**(I .) **

"**Doze anos atrás eu conheci um homem, um grande homem, que me disse que **(...)** ninguém deve buscar a resposta, a menos que eles precisem muito. Porque, quando você _vê_, tudo muda. Sua vida e o mundo no qual você vive nunca mais são os mesmos.  
_É como se você acordasse numa manhã e o céu desabasse sobre você_." – **Trinity, _The Matrix_.

Enquanto Michael caía, ele sentiu-se mais vivo do que nunca.

_Seus sentidos estavam invertidos, sua consciência, embaçada... mas tudo era tão real quanto ele jamais esperara que fosse. O céu se afastava, e mesmo assim era como se o mundo desabasse sobre si, num declínio vertiginoso que começara no princípio e terminaria num sem-fim. E ele caía, esperando que o chão nunca chegasse. Que a sensação nunca acabasse. Que ele nunca acordasse._

_Michael não se sentia tão bem desde que tinha sete anos. Quando seu pai o levantaria para o alto, e ele experimentaria a sensação assombrosa e simultaneamente prazerosa, um estar prestes a cair, mas ser salvo no último instante... quando ele sabia que, por mais medo que ele tivesse, seu pai estaria ali para impedir que ele caísse. E tudo acabaria bem, porque..._

... porque ele não estava sozinho.

_E agora tudo que Michael via era o céu, azul celeste mesclado com branco, como numa pintura impressionista. Havia o ruflar de suas roupas, e o sibilo do vento em seus ouvidos. Um grito distante ao longe, mesclado aos gorjeios lamuriosos dos pássaros. Michael não estava com medo. Tinha a impressão de estar num sonho; sentia que a atmosfera esfriava, e que o ar se adensava em sua volta, pressionando seu coração. Ou seria apenas aquele sentimento, um êxtase angustiado, a ansiedade da incerteza, apertando no seu peito, vacilando, tornando segundos uma eternidade..._

Mas ele não tinha medo.

_O chão se aproximava, e o vento zunia ruidosamente, um rumorejo de uma revoada de pássaros; Michael tentou não olhar para baixo. Não conseguiu. Sentiu uma pontada de pânico, e então sentiu as pontadas reais das estacas metálicas raspando em sua pele. Foi nesse momento ele soube que tinha feito a escolha certa, que sabia tudo que queria, que a vida, que vida?, nada mais importava e, na sua última fração de segundo, tudo que ele fez foi acreditar. Dolorosamente, piamente, acreditou em tudo em que ele sempre quis acreditar._

Antes de mergulhar na escuridão completa.

**(dois.) **

**Há certa ficção em sua verdade,  
e certa verdade em sua ficção.  
Para descobrir a verdade,  
você deve arriscar tudo.**

Rotina.

Um dia levando a outro dia, um dia idêntico ao interior. Era como se o Mundo estivesse tentando forçá-lo a se adaptar naquela realidade absurda através de uma seqüência de atos condicionados pela força do hábito. Praticamente uma armadilha dentro si de mesmo, impossível de se escapar.

Então ele acordava, usava o banheiro, resmungava qualquer "_bomdia_" para a sua mãe, sentava-se à mesa e comia as mesmas torradas acompanhadas do mesmo copo de leite na mesma caneca sem-graça, um ritual repetido desde os seus seis anos. Assim que terminasse, agarraria o skate e correria para a rua, não porque estivesse ansioso para entrar nas aulas, mas porque andar em seu _skate_ era uma das únicas coisas que o mantinham vivo em sua existência. Ele não suportava as aulas, os professores, os alunos, o sentimento de estar preso num estabelecimento opressor. A escola para ele era o equivalente a uma casa de detenção, uma punição sem razão de ser.

" _Neo – Trinity  
Me tirem daqui."_

Andar de skate era como voar sobre rodas, só Michael e o vento num trajeto sem entraves.  
Ali ele era invencível. Impassível. Irascível. A gravidade era seu limite.

Mas então sua vida adentrou um turbilhão de mudanças, com seu pai abandonando a família, sua mãe entrando em depressão, suas notas caindo na escola. Michael passou a agir como se vivesse num mundo só seu, um mundo que fosse mais real, menos doloroso, mais... acessível. E quanto mais ele mergulhava nesse mundo, mais ele se afastava da realidade à sua volta. Seus amigos se distanciaram dele, e Michael praticamente virou um pária de sua geração, a piada do Colégio Clearview.

"_Para descobrir a verdade,  
você deve arriscar tudo."_

Apesar disso, ele não se importava. Ele podia não ser feliz, mas ao menos estava mais lúcido do que nunca. E quanto mais ele entendia, menos o mundo fazia sentido para ele. Por quê, por que ele estava ali? Qual era a razão da sua existência? De onde ele viera, pra quê ele viera? Porque ele não acreditava – não podia acreditar– que estava ali para nada. Sem propósito. Sem razão. Apenas uma vida, uma existência passageira... não, ele não queria isso. Não queria ser uma sombra, um sopro na história da humanidade. Ele queria ser lembrado; queria ser algo a mais.

E foi assim que ele virou um _hacker_.

Ele lembrava claramente da sensação de adrenalina ao quebrar o primeiro sistema. Começou como uma brincadeira, uma experiência sem pretensões. Mas logo se tornou algo sério, sua válvula de escape. Passava as noites em claro, vasculhando a rede em busca de dados intrigantes. Ele agia cautelosamente, tomando cuidado para não causar danos que mantivessem as autoridades em alerta; não queria ser temido ou respeitado. Só queria a verdade. Deixava rastros e marcas pessoais, freqüentava _messages boards_ privados, encontrava informações e as discutia com outros _hackers_. E logo, todos sabiam da existência do Kid, o garoto que procurava por respostas.

"_A ignorância é uma virtude."_

A princípio interessou-se pelo cyber-terrorista Morpheus. No submundo virtual, qualquer um já ouvira falar dele; o que surpreendia Michael era o fato de as organizações governamentais estarem tão alarmadas por sua presença. O homem aparecera no jornal televisivo. Uma recompensa fora posta em sua cabeça. Ele era comparado a terroristas internacionais, aqueles que realmente matavam pessoas.

Mas logo sua atenção recaiu sob um outro _hacker_, menor, mas igualmente intrigante. Seu pseudônimo era Neo. Novo. Após apenas alguns dias em seu rastro, Michael cogitou a possibilidade de idolatrar o hacker acima de tudo. Neo era um insurgente. Não era apenas uma pessoa passiva, não sentava para observar apaticamente as injustiças mundo à sua volta. Não, Neo tinha coragem, coragem suficiente para se rebelara contra a autoridade constituída, e lutar.

Mas para que ele lutava? Direitos melhores? Igualdade entre as classes? Morte ao sistema? Não. Neo era o mais perigoso dos rebeldes. Sua causa era sutil, oculta entre um emaranhado de atos sublevantes, espinhos que cutucavam as autoridades bem em suas feridas. Alguns diziam que ele agia apenas para danificar o governo, prejudicar o equilíbrio sócio-político da nação. Michael rejeitava a teoria com desprezo. Neo lutava para abrir nossos olhos, para nos tirar desse estado indolente.

Michael passou a seguir cada rastro, cada vestígio, cada sinal de passagem do _hacker_. À medida que seu progresso crescia, Michael constatava surpreso que a reputação de Neo também parecia aumentar. Agora fossem _hackers_ ou_ crackers_, _white hats_,_ grey hats_ ou _black hats_, todos se interessavam instantaneamente por informações relativas a Neo.

Um dia, Michael conseguiu adquirir um valioso arquivo, através de um amigo _phreaker_. O arquivo no geral estava corrompido e ele demorou horas tentando crackear o código de acesso, mas no final a recompensa vingou o esforço: era uma gravação telefônica, grampeada há um bom tempo atrás.

"_Oi. _(ruídos estáticos)_ Sou eu. Eu sei que você está aí. Eu sei que você está trabalhando o mais rápido possível para tentar me pegar._ (mais ruídos) _Eu pensei em ligar e deixar claro como as coisas são agora. Eu sei que você está realmente orgulhoso desse mundo que você criou, do jeito que tudo funciona, todas as regrinhas bonitinhas e tal, mas eu tenho más notícias para você. _(longo silêncio)_ Eu decidi fazer algumas mudanças."_

Nessa noite em que Michael quebrou o arquivo, ele não conseguiu dormir. Para uma pessoa normal, nada daquilo teria muita importância. Mas Michael não era uma pessoa normal, nunca pudera se orgulhar de ser. Ele sabia que era a voz de Neo. Mas com quem ele falava? Ocorreu a Michael que Neo dialogava com Deus. Mas não fazia sentido, a menos que ele considerasse a possibilidade de Neo ser um esquizofrênico megalomaníaco. Não, a pessoa, a entidade a quem Neo se dirigia no arquivo de áudio, era real. E o mundo que este criara era real. Ou exatamente ao contrário: era feito para ser real.

"_O que é a Matrix?_

**(3).**

"**Você já teve um sonho que jurou ser real?  
E se jamais acordasse deste sonho...  
Como iria diferenciar a realidade  
do mundo dos sonhos?"**

Apesar de tudo, quando toda a situação estourou, Michael não pôde declarar ter sido pego de surpresa.

Ele havia os visto há muito. Vigiando-o de longe, ora ao lado das crianças no playground, ora impedindo a passagem de transeuntes na calçada– na realidade, eles estavam por toda a parte. E não é como se eles fossem particularmente difíceis de se notar, com aqueles ternos e óculos escuros indiscretamente sóbrios. Michael chamava-os de _Homens de Preto_, por razões óbvias. Às vezes ele se perguntava se eram robôs, ao invés de agentes que controlavam o tráfego alienígena no Universo. Eles certamente poderiam se fazer passar por _Exterminadores do Futuro_. Ou algum semelhante...

E quando seu telefone tocou pela terceira vez, quando ele ouviu a voz de Neo pela segunda vez, Michael deixou de sentir medo pela primeira vez. O aviso desesperado mais soava como uma súplica, **_"Eles sabem que você sabe– Eles estão atrás de você– Saia daí, saia daí_ agora!**" e ele não precisou ouvir duas vezes; com um solavanco, seu coração decidiu-se; foi tomado por uma convicção dos que não possuem mais nada para perder, e tudo à sua volta derreteu-se em adrenalina.

Pulando de carteira em carteira, Michael ouvia frases soltas ecoarem em seus ouvidos, frases que ele mesmo compôs, frases que ele provavelmente nunca ouviria em voz alta,

**o que é a matrix?**

**neo **

**trinity **

**_me tirem daqui_**

frases cujas respostas ele nunca ouviria. Eles chegaram a ele primeiro. Ele possuía a certeza de que seria pego. Convencido de que tudo estava acabado.

Michael pensava em muitas coisas, a maioria nada a ver com hackers ou homens vestidos em preto. Pensou na Allison, sua amiga de infância, pensou no seu último bolo de aniversário, pensou nas notas que tirara no exame de cálculo, pensou na vez em que um prego atravessara seu pé, pensou nas canções de Natal que ouvira no rádio, pensou no que seria de sua mãe se ele fosse pego. Se eles chegassem a ele primeiro. Estaria tudo acabado?

Então Michael pensou nas noites solitárias de verão, quando era mais fácil madrugar no calor do que tentar dormir e enfrentar o peso do ar abafado. Nas noites em claro que passara em frente ao computador, trocando corações com pessoas que ele nunca conheceria.

**quem é você?  
eu estou sozinho?**

Pensou no significado de cada palavra digitada então, no impacto que as frases lidas na tela artificial possuíam sobre ele. A força que o impelira a ser mais bravo, mais resoluto, mais ousado – menos passivo, menos... ele mesmo.

**você não está sozinho.**

**ᅟ**

**۟**

**۬**

**۬**

**۬**

**۬**

**۬**

**۬**

* * *

White Hat, Grey Hat, Black Hat: denominações utilizadas para classificar os hackers em relação a suas intenções.

Phreaker: hacker especialista em telefonia móvel ou fixa.

* * *

_:) _

_a fanfic ainda precisa de uma conclusão. vou publicar em breve.  
_


End file.
